When cooking with a pot or other vessel that has a lid or other cover, it is often necessary to cover and uncover the pot or vessel to perform various acts. For example, it may be desirable to cover the vessel while heating its contents while it may later be necessary to uncover it to add ingredients or stir the contents. However, when a pot or vessel is uncovered, the lid or cover must be placed somewhere. If the lid or cover may has accumulated condensate or other liquids, such as splashed sauce, on its underside while covering the pot or vessel, putting it down on the counter may soil the counter. Furthermore, placing the lid on a potentially unclean environment, such as a counter that is not as clean as kitchenware, may potentially pose a hygiene risk as it may soil the underside of the lid or cover. When the soiled lid is returned upon the pot or vessel to cover it, it may accumulate condensate which may drip back into the pot or vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,995 discloses a combined lid and utensil holder made of a wire-like material. This device suffers from many drawbacks: it is difficult to install and uninstall from a pot wall, it is aesthetically unpleasant and it also suffers from poor stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,385 discloses a multipurpose clip for kitchen utensils. This devise suffers from many drawbacks as well: the lid must be angled inward such that it covers the pan and prevents or impedes access to the pan contents. Furthermore, the device suffers from poor stability and is aesthetically unpleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,668 discloses a holder for a kitchen utensil that can be used to hold a spoon over a bowl, but is wholly unsuitable for use with lids or other covers.
In the context of the above, it can be appreciated that there is a need in the industry for an improved holder.